Along with the progress of virtualization techniques, it becomes possible to run a plurality of virtual machines on one physical host computer, and to perform failover in the event of a system failure, by causing the processing that has been executed by a virtual machine to be taken over by another virtual machine on the remote host computer.
Virtual machine information such as images and use data of the virtual machines can be stored in a logical device of a storage apparatus. In such a configuration, along with execution of failover of the virtual machine, failover is performed from a logical device of a storage apparatus of a primary site where the virtual machine information has been stored to a logical device of a storage apparatus of a secondary site such as a remote site, thereby interchanging the primary and secondary logical devices. Thus, the unit of the logical device to be associated with the virtual machine becomes important.
PTL 1 discloses a method of dividing one logical device of a storage apparatus into a plurality of virtual volumes on a host computer and storing data used by a virtual machine for each virtual volume.